dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hướng dẫn/Hướng dẫn Nhân Vật - Willow
Willow''' '''là nhân vật mức độ "dễ/trung bình" bởi vật dụng đặc thù của mình, lý giải vì sao đây là nhân vật được mở khóa đầu tiên. Giúp người mới chơi làm quen trong việc thích nghi với cơ chế Ánh Sáng của game ''Don't Starve. ''Người chơi không phải bận tâm thu thập Gỗ và Cỏ Cắt trong Chu Kỳ Ngày-Đêm đầu tiên để tránh Grue. Bạn có thể mở khóa Willow sau khi sống sót 8 ngày bằng Wilson She is meant to help new players that may have trouble adapting to the Light mechanics of . Players that are unaware of the necessity to gather Logs and Cut Grass during the first Day-Night Cycle in order to survive the Grue will be granted access to Willow after surviving a cumulative total of only 8 days as Wilson. Khi người chơi có kinh nghiệm dự định rời trại đi thu thập, có thể mang theo nhiều Gỗ và Cỏ Cắt, hoặc mang theo Rìu để dựng Lửa Trại giúp sống sót qua đêm mà không phải phụ thuộc vào Bật Lửa của Willow. Tuy nhiên, nó vẫn hữu ích khi trở về nếu trại ở gần mà không lãng phí nguyên liệu. Khả năng miễn nhiễm với Lửa của Willow gần như tốt nhất. Có 2 lý do sau: Khi người chơi đứng cạnh lửa, có độ trễ từ 1-2 giây trước khi bị bỏng. Màn hình xuất hiện ngọn lửa ở dưới màn hình giúp gợi ý trực quan nên di chuyển để tránh bỏng. Nếu đứng cạnh lửa lâu hơn, thiệt hại không nhiều nếu mặc một mảnh Giáp. Ngọn lửa không phải là mối nguy hiểm chính trong game. Trừ khi người chơi đứng trong cánh Rừng rậm khi đang cháy, còn đâu không nhất thiết phải tránh. Nhện, Xúc Tu, Chó Săn và Ong Sát Thủ là mối nguy hiểm trong những ngày đầu hơn là Lửa. Hầu như không là trở ngại với người chơi, nếu có, hầu như trong một hoàn cảnh bất thường, do vậy khả năng chống lại lửa của Willow là tốt nhất. Một lợi ích là khi sét đánh gần chỗ người chơi đứng gây cháy các đối tượng; người chơi sẽ không bị tổn thương. Hơn nữa, sét đánh không dự đoán được và lợi ích này cũng tùy tình huống. Willow hữu ích khi người chơi ở màn Đêm không có nguồn sáng nào, và không có cách nào tạo ra. Việc này do nhiều nguyên nhân, như khi Bàn Tay Đen cướp ánh lửa từ trại lửa, khi Ếch chôm đồ dùng để tạo ra lửa hoặc khi người chơi quên mất chuẩn bị đồ. Trong những lúc này, Bật Lửa của Willow trở nên hữu ích. These situations are circumstantial and usually only apply to newer players that haven't quite experienced every threat in the game. While playing as her, make sure to watch her sanity. If it hits 60 or below, she might start a fire at her feet, which could burn up any nearby flammable items. Tăng mức độ khó Mặc dù là nhân vật ở mức dễ, có nhiều Although Willow is regarded as a beginner character, there are some unique strategies she can pull off. Willow can provide probably the most efficient start as of The End of the Beginning update, second only to Wickerbottom. Because of her lighter, that allows her to travel at night . She is capable of scavenging resources all night, foraging for Blue Mushrooms and gives her an advantage for shaving Beefalo with a Razor. She also has a higher exploration potential and resource gathering, which could be considered the most important things to do during the first 10 days. Willow can make for a very strong start since there is little productivity lost at night with her. Có thể hồi Tinh Thần bằng cách đứng gần lửa, kể cả lúc trời tối. Đây là cách giữ cho người chơi tỉnh táo. Vào mùa đông, Bật Lửa của Willow cùng khả năng miễn nhiễm với lửa cho phép cô ấy đốt hầu như mọi thứ và đứng bên cạnh cho tới khi cháy xong. Mặc dù không phải là cách tận dụng tối đa hiệu quả nguyên liệu nhưng nó lại nhanh hơn việc dựng lửa trại và không cần nguyên liệu đặc biệt (ngoại trừ bật lửa hoặc đuốc). Willow. Khi dùng bật lửa để sưởi ấm, chú ý không đứng gần các vật dễ cháy khác. Bật lửa giúp Willow sinh tồn khi khám phá hang động mà không phải chuẩn bị nhiều hơn các nhân vật khác. For the players looking for a challenge in the "Lights Out" preset (found in the world options while setting up a new game), Willow's lighter is invaluble because the amount of resources used to craft torches while exploring is enormous; one can go through about 20 of each sticks and grass per day on torches alone, because resources cannot be used for other items like a backpack at the start of the game. Also, due to constant sanity loss, the lighter will reduce that effect. And when standing by a fire to chop trees or mine boulders, the sanity increase is helpful. Thể_loại:Cần biên dịch